


Cool Uncle Charlie

by VerityGrahams



Series: The Houses Competition - Year Five - Lions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Away from Family, Dragon Sanctuary Romania, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Letters Home, The Houses Competition, Uncle Charlie - Freeform, Uncle Charlie is so cool, charlie misses his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: His nieces and nephews only heard about him in letters. This fear that they didn't really know him is what made him reminisce; it's what made him feel like he was missing out on everything.Charlie looked at all the photos on the walls; he could literally watch them growing up. It was frightening. On the shelf with the photos sat what appeared to be a lump of hard clay, and suddenly he smiled, remembering the day he received it.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley & Charlie Weasley & Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Charlie Weasley & Percy Weasley, Harry Potter & Charlie Weasley
Series: The Houses Competition - Year Five - Lions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Cool Uncle Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Written for the IWSC Summer Camp
> 
> Prompt: Write about next gen kids making a gift for one of the adults
> 
> Written for The Houses Competition
> 
> House: Lions
> 
> Subject: Potions/team leader
> 
> Prompt: Charlie Weasley
> 
> Category: Drabble
> 
> Word count: 893

Cool Uncle Charlie

Romania was a beautiful country. Charlie loved his life there. He woke up to view of the mountains and lush green forests. More than that, he got to do what he loved every single day. Charlie wouldn't trade it for anything. Working with dragons was his passion. In fact, it was _almost _perfect.

The drawback was the family that he loved so much was so far away. He hadn't noticed at first, as all his brothers were in Hogwarts, but as they all got older, he couldn't help but feel a pang of separation. He wanted to be 'Cool Uncle Charlie', but he was far too far away. His nieces and nephews only heard about him in letters. This fear that they didn't really know him is what made him reminisce; it's what made him feel like he was missing out on everything.

Charlie looked at all the photos on the walls; he could literally watch them growing up. It was frightening. On the shelf with the photos sat what appeared to be a lump of hard clay, and suddenly he smiled, remembering the day he received it.

* * *

Charlie was sitting in the living room of the Burrow. He had just gotten back from Romania, and today they would be having a big family meal. He couldn't wait. It had been too long since he had seen his nieces and nephews. He heard the floo sound, and the house was alive with noise.

"Hi, Molly." Charlie could just about hear Harry shouting over the rabble created by his two young boys and the crying baby. "Is there somewhere quiet I can settle Lily Luna?" Charlie smiled at the desperation in 'The Chosen One's' tone.

Charlie never heard his mother's response, just a chorus of: 'Where's Uncle Charlie? Where's Uncle Charlie?' He couldn't help but smile.

"Dad, I want to give Uncle Charlie my present!" one little voice demanded.

"Yes, yes, James. Give me a minute, your presents are in Lily's bag, and your mum is bringing it through in a moment."

"Can I give mine now, Daddy?" another voice asked. "Please? I got it in my pocket!"

"Al, you can't give Uncle Charlie that!" James laughed. "It's rubbish; it doesn't look like anything. You should have drawn a picture like me! Mum even put a spell on it so moves!"

Charlie heard the pitter-patter of footsteps as Albus clearly ran away. The sounds of his sniffles and tears faded into the distance.

"James, stop being mean to your brother. One more word and you will be sent to Uncle Ron's old bedroom!"

"Fiiiine!" he complained. "I can't help it if he's a baby!"

"Upstairs, now! Think about what you have said, and why you have been sent up there. I will be up in five minutes!" Harry scolded.

Harry walked into the living room and flung himself down on the sofa.

"Rough morning?" Charlie asked.

Harry nodded glumly.

"Take five, I'll go cheer Albus up." Charlie smiled, getting up from the couch.

"Thanks," Harry said as Charlie walked out of the door.

Charlie found Albus hiding in Arthur's shed. He had crawled under a bench and was hiding behind some muggle contraption that Charlie didn't recognise.

"Hey, Al. It's Uncle Charlie," he began. "Are you gonna come out, bud?"

All Charlie got in response were sniffles.

"I hear you made me a present?" he asked.

"You don't want it," Albus whined. "It's- It's rubishhh."

Charlie lay down on the shed floor, trying to get eyes on his nephew. Albus's eyes were red and swollen, snot dribbled from his nose, and his chest heaved as he struggled to breathe and cry at the same time.

"I do want it, your dad told me that it was amazing!" Charlie gushed.

"James's is better," Albus struggled to say through his tears.

"Pictures are good, and it's cool how it can move, _but_ your mum did that bit. Your dad told me that you modelled it _all by yourself_!" Charlie put on his most impressed tone.

Albus's sniffles died down, and he nodded, wiping his nose.

"Well, I would love to see it. Would you maybe just show me?" Charlie asked.

"You have to promise not t-t-to laugh," Albus hiccuped through his words.

"I would never!" Charlie said with his hand over his heart. Then he reached out to Albus in an offer to help him out from his hiding place.

Soon Albus was out from under the bench and sat on his lap. Albus handed him a lump of clay that had very distinctive wings.

"Daddy tells me about you and your dragons. I thought you might like a model of Norbeta." Albus looked up at Charlie, his green eyes shining with all the tears he had shed.

"You know about Norberta?" Charlie asked.

Albus nodded. "Yeah, my favourite bedtime stories are Uncle Charlie stories! Daddy tells us everything you put in your letters. I think you are the coolest uncle we've got, and Uncle George is very cool!"

* * *

Charlie instantly felt better, remembering just how much he had meant to all his nieces and nephews. He knew he had a great life here, and that he had a great family. Despite not seeing them all the time, Charlie was just as close to them as his brothers, and he knew they felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and kudos :)


End file.
